


The Hunt(Part Four)

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Series: Sailor Chasing The Moon [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Ex-Hunter Rachel Edwards, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Super SEAL Steve McGarrett being bad ass and willing to set the world on fire to find his Danno, Werewolf Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Eric "E-Train" Russo, Werewolf Grace Williams, Werewolves, Worried Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Danny tries to prepare his family for the full moon while still on the run, but the hunters have gotten hold of their location. But so has Steve. Will he get there on time? What will he find when he gets there?





	The Hunt(Part Four)

“It’s almost funny how times keep on changing and yet some things don’t ever change,” Amanda commented.

She was at 5-0 HQ now, with a cup of tea in her hands. She gave them all a lot of information they could use to keep track of her ex-husband and his men. As tempted as she was to tell them the truth, without proof, she’d be easily dismissed as a crazy old hag. She changed a few words in her explanation and gave them all that was relevant to them. 

“How’d you mean?” Jerry asked. He didn’t look up from his computer screen but was curious about what she had to say. 

“All of this started, more or less, because of some horrid misunderstanding or scruffle generations ago. In a land so far away. I’ve read through some of the archives while I was still married to him. Many lives lost, to each family, and on life went.” 

Jerry frowned, “It’s really weird and hard to believe that Detective Williams and his ex-wife are descendants of families who hated themselves so much.” 

“It’s uncanny. Maybe the material for one of my novels… but alas.” 

“Has any of this happened recently?” Jerry asked. 

“When we were dating, I heard stories. My ex-husband’s family tends to be more villainous considering the power they maintained. The Williams’ pack doesn’t have the power or money to get away with murder.” 

“Or lack the moral conscious. They’re good people.” Jerry defended the Williams family immediately. 

Amada Savage just gave him a weird little smirk before going back to her tea. 

* * *

“Are you okay?” Adam asked Junior. 

They booked two rooms that were next to each other. Junior was resting up in the on they were using for their room. Steve was still in the other one that was being used as an interrogation room. 

He nodded even though his eyes said the opposite. 

“You’re a SEAL too. I don’t know what sort of things you’ve seen and you probably can’t tell me.” Adam began. 

Junior shook his head. “No. I can’t. But I can tell you that though I’m good at what I do and in my rank, I never reached Commander McGarrett’s level. And I just… what he’s done seemed really easy. For him.” 

Adam nodded as he sat next to Junior. Steve had pulled some tricks out of a very dark place that Adam didn’t know he had, to get information out of their captive. It wasn’t easy to stomach if you’re new to it. Their own experiences, as well as their time in 5-0, have made their stomachs strong, but both of them still needed a break from it. 

“Steve’s going to do everything he can to get to Danny,” Adam stated. The air was thick with tension about all that was implied that Steve was going to do to achieve that. 

“I know. I’m just worried about how deep into the rabbit hole he’s willing to dive in. It was always Detective Williams who pulled him out and kept him from going over the edge.” Junior said. 

“We’re no Danny but we’ll make do,” Adam promised. Or at least he hoped they could. 

* * *

“Are we sure this place is safe?” Grace asked as she watched her parents take inventory of what they had. 

They reached a farm in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. It seemed like both a good place to hide out, but also made her feel like they were sitting ducks. She hated feeling afraid, but seeing her father come in all bloodied and bruised shook her to her core. Her father was the strongest man and werewolf she knew. He was her _ alpha _! If he could be hurt like that, what chances did they have? 

“We won’t stay here too long. Just long enough to rest properly, stock up on food and weapons and then we’re off to meet the rest of the pack.” Danny informed her. Once he finished lining up the ammo on the table, he turned to look at her with an apologetic gaze. “The full moon is in a few days. We’re at our most powerful, but at our least control. We don’t need to be on the road when that happens. Not if we can avoid it. It’s going to be a tough month… for all of us.” 

“We should call Uncle Steve.” She tried once more. 

Danny sighed as he pulled her into an embrace. “I miss him too. And part of me wishes he could be here helping us but we’ve talked about this, Monkey. Our world and his are different. We thought we could live safely in Hawaii...and for a while it was true. But we can’t, baby girl. You know how your Uncle Steve is. Him knowing about the supernatural is a recipe for chaos and disaster…we’ll survive this. We’ll come up with a good enough story. And you’ll get to go home. Promise.”

She caught on to that. “You got to promise to make it home too. Uncle Steve won’t survive it if you’re gone.” 

He wanted to comfort her, and he didn’t want to lie. She’d seen how he’d returned and right now the danger was too real. He couldn’t sugar coat things anymore. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. “He would. For you and your brother.” 

“Danno…”

“My job is to get you somewhere safe. You gotta stay safe and help your brother stay safe too. No matter what happens... and if the worst happens, you stay safe and call Uncle Steve then. But right now…it’s just us.” 

Grace didn’t like that answer. She hated the implication and more so considering what she witnessed. She always knew her dad’s job was dangerous. There were plenty of times when she was scared she’d never see her father again. The danger was as real as any other time he stepped out the door, but for the same reasons, they could never tell Uncle Steve about their true nature. 

Rachel hugged Grace with comfort, “We’re strong, honey. Survivors. We’re going to be fine.” 

Once they had an inventory of supplies, Rachel and Grace took Charlie to set up security in the bedrooms. Eric was looking down at the gun that Rachel had given him. He knew the basics of it. ‘Point and shoot’, but he hated it. He never liked guns and hoped to have never used one. 

“You can get some practice in tomorrow,” Danny told him. 

“It’s the day before the full moon. I’ll be cranky and stubborn. Not having a good shot will be a stupid move.” Eric said, trying to hide how scared he was at the thought of actually needing practice. 

Sadly, Danny couldn’t sugar coat things anymore for him than he could for Grace. “I know you don’t like guns. They’re loud and deadly… but we’re in this position, kid. Kill or be killed. I hate that you and the kids are in this position… and I hate asking this of you, but I am. I need you to be able to pick up a gun and defend you and your cousins. Grace will get a lesson too, but-”

“I’m your beta. Second in command. I know.” Eric understood that. Maybe not as much until all of this started. Before it was just a label, but after living under the stress and danger of being hunted, he _ felt _ the responsibility of being his uncle’s second in command. As the next oldest wolf, it was up to him to keep Grace and Charlie safe from danger. 

“Hey…I’m proud of you. You’ve manned up a lot since moving to the island. But even more now.” 

Eric smiled a bit at the praise. When his uncle said something, he meant it. Danny wasn’t one to use words lightly, to him they held power and promise. The good feeling didn’t last as he felt his wolf scratching at the surface and he had to ask, “Are we ready for shifting?” 

Danny sighed. It was something that’s been in the back of his mind all through their journey. He has always been mindful of the lunar cycle. As an Alpha he has control. Some months are harder than others depending on a case or matters in his personal life. But the worst has merely got into a stubborn bantering pissing match with Steve that was easily forgotten the next week. 

Even if Steve had the team hang out on the night of the full moon, Danny would leave with enough time to go into his shift. He would use the case or the kids as an excuse to ‘head to bed early’ before slipping away. 

There was a mountain range that he thinks he’s more or less claimed as his territory. Once he reaches a distance that he’s sure no human passes, he finds that special tree with a nook in it to hide his clothes and shoes and other belongings. He stretches a bit and lets the moonlight bathe him in a comforting embrace before letting the shift take hold. 

Danny’s an envy to some of the wolves of the Williams pack for being able to shift into an actual wolf. Over the generations of his pack living among humans, and learning to control and suppress the shift to better fit in, only Alphas have been able to reach the full shift. 

Having run in his beta form and his full wolf shift, Danny does feel sorry for those who can’t reach the final form. It’s very liberating and the bond between a wolf and a full moon night is something so sacred and strong. 

But he knew the dangers of the shift when not in control. He’s heard all of the horror stories, the made-up ones as well as the true ones. 

Being in a calm environment surrounded by loved ones helped. Right now they were in a safe house in the middle of nowhere, being hunted down, surrounded with fear and uncertainty… 

Charlie was too young to shift or even summon claws or grow fangs. His senses were heightened, but he was barely learning how to control and focus them. 

Grace was new to the shift, but he and Rachel have been helping train her since she was old enough to understand what she was. So far, both he and Rachel were amazed by her control. But that was on the island that she considered her home, where she was a well-adjusted child with friends and family, and even a boyfriend. Where she felt safe and secure. 

Then there was Eric. His beta and second in command. The second oldest born wolf here and has come a long way from when he lived in Jersey. Once Eric made Hawaii his new home he began to take all aspects of life more seriously. He would accompany Danny for training and though Eric couldn’t shift into a full wolf, he would join Danny on his midnight runs. Eric didn’t have an anchor to help him through the full moon but he had his alpha’s guidance. 

“It’ll be a tough month, no doubt. But we’ll get through it. Just remember ‘_ La luna, il mare, e l'amore’.” _Danny said reciting their family mantra that was used to help newly shifting wolves focus. ‘The moon, the sea, and love.’ 

Eric nodded and repeated it out of habit. 

“Commander McGarrett was your anchor, wasn’t he? Are you…are you going to be okay without him?” Eric asked quietly. 

He learned that piece of information during one of their training sessions and anchors were discussed. Eric assumed his uncle’s anchor was Grace is anything. For a time she was and still is, but Danny admitted to Eric that Steve had become his…equal. That one constant that kept him in check and in focus. Whenever he felt himself losing control, thinking about Steve would help Danny get back on track. Which is why when Steve was away on ops that Danny couldn’t go to, the blond was even more agitated than normal.

This situation was rather worse. Though he knew that Steve returned from his op in one piece, being away given the circumstance was horrible. His control might falter, but he would do his best to not let it. 

Five-0 was fine with Steve back in the helm. 

He had to be fine for the sake of his pack and his family. 

“Let’s see what we can pull together for dinner. We need fuel and rest.” Danny said as he stood. 

Though they were inside, Danny had a gun holstered to his side. Rachel did too. Eric looked at the gun in his hold before strapped on a holster and carried his weapon with him as well. 

That night they had a dinner of ramen noodles with very little conversation surrounded with the air full of tension. They all felt as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

The next day the tension didn’t really improve. The issue of control was on everyone’s mind. It added a lot of unknown variables to an unstable situation but Danny and Rachel did their best to keep things running smoothly. The car was packed up for the next part of the journey and fueled up fully so the need to stop at any other gas station was low. They even hitched up a spare tire to the back of the vehicle with a toolbox, to be prepared for anything.

Eric went for a morning run with Grace and Danny to get rid of some of the pent up energy they felt. Afterward, Danny gave them each lesson with their guns. They were both as Danny suspected but he didn’t care too much for their marksmanship as much as being able to correctly fire their weapons. A human body was a bit easier to hit than a can. 

If any deity was watching over them, he hoped they would grant him a single prayer and not make it necessary for either his nephew or daughter to have to use a gun. 

* * *

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Eric asked. As it got darker, the more angsty he felt. His leg couldn’t stop bouncing, but unlike other times no one told him to knock it off. 

“We’ll all be tired from tonight so we’ll have a late morning,” Danny said. 

“Not that late. We’ll leave here around ten. Ten thirty at the latest. I’ll drive to let you all rest a bit more and then around two o’clock we can stop and switch drivers.” Rachel added. 

“We’re not going to use our passports to get into Canada right? Otherwise, we’ll be tracked. How will we get through?” Grace asked.

“There’s a place we know. We’ll have to cross a river via boat and then obtain another car once we’re over there. But we’ll cross that river when we get to it…literally.” Danny informed them. He was about to say something else when he tensed. 

Eric perked up and focused his hearing. “What was that?” 

“Daniel?” Rachel asked. 

“Cars…two of them,” Danny answered. 

“What does that mean?” Grace asked timidly.

“It means take your brother and go hide in the basement. Remember what we’ve told you.” Danny ordered. 

She was about to protest but Danny was already off to secure the doors and windows. Rachel kissed both of the kids on the forehead and told Grace, “You’re a strong young woman…we have complete faith in you. Now go.”

Grace hated this, but she grabbed Charlie’s hand and headed towards the basement’s stairs. 

“What about me?” Eric asked as Rachel grabbed the shotgun. 

She handed him one of the other guns, “Long-distance first…pray you won’t need to be close enough to use your claws. But if you are…remember where Daniel instructed where to strike.” 

* * *

Steve took out a lot of his frustration and anger on their captive. He refused to believe that he had told them everything. There had to be more! There _ had _ to be!

Adam and Junior had to pull him back and force him to take a break. He thought he’d feel better but he didn’t. 

He was going mad knowing there was an execution order for his Danny. Whatever leads they managed to scrape up were drying up fast and he hated to think why. 

_ Finally _, they had a break. 

The grunt had a phone. No one checked in but they did send a text message with coordinates. After calling Jerry to check it out, it turned out that it looked like a farmhouse. An unused one but one that was paid for and had bi-weekly deliveries to. 

Amanda Savage informed them that it might be a midway point safehouse. Which meant that Danny and the kids were found. 

Steve panicked before he called Catherine and asked who she knew who could do them a favor. In less than twenty minutes they were on a military sanctioned plane heading towards the coordinates. Once they landed, they were given an SUV which Steve drove like a bat racing out of hell. 

When the trio arrived at the location it was to the sound of gunfire. Steve pressed his foot down hard and rammed into one of the cars that were using it as a shield. Adam and Junior took care of the people firing from there. 

Steve meanwhile ducked behind a tree and started firing at the other nearby car that was shooting at the house. 

_ ‘Let her go!’ _

“That was Eric,” Junior said as he came closer to Steve after clearing the first car. 

“We have to get to that house…These guys are packing serious ammo.” Adam added. 

“Cover me,” Steve ordered before he was running towards the house. 

Junior and Adam didn’t have time to do anything but agree and cover him. They shot at the people shooting at the house and gave Steve a chance to burst through the door. 

Inside he saw Eric and Rachel both struggling with a man each. Steve didn’t hesitate and shot them both. Steve ran to Rachel and Eric joined him. Eric hugged Steve tightly. He was covered in a lot of blood but moved in a way that hinted that it wasn’t his. 

“I am so happy to see you,” Eric told him. 

“You should have called me sooner,” Steve said, a bit of bitterness in his voice. A groan of pain caught their attention. They looked down at Rachel who was holding her side. 

“Fuck! Are you okay?” Eric asked as he knelt down and added pressure to the wound. 

“I think it’s a graze…” She muttered, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she met Steve’s, “The kids…basement…”

Steve nodded and looked at Eric, “You got this?” 

Eric nodded. Once Steve was off, he grabbed Rachel’s hand and took away as much pain as he could. 

* * *

Steve searched for the way to the basement, and though he hasn’t seen Danny he knows he has to keep the children safe. It broke his heart when he saw Grace push Charlie behind her and pull out a gun and aimed it at him. 

“Gracie! It’s me! It’s me...”

“Uncle Steve?” Grace asked in a hush. Her eyes were bright with fear and disbelief. 

Steve heard the footprints behind him and his instincts were on alert, and he spun around and raised his gun and shot another gunman who snuck in after him. Once he didn’t move anymore, Steve pulled Grace and Charlie into a tight embrace. He kissed their foreheads repeatedly. 

“Where’s Danno?” Steve asked. 

“When the men came…he went to attack…” Grace replied as she clung to Steve. 

“Commander?” Junior called out. 

“Down here!” Steve called out. 

There were footsteps and then Steve watched as Junior kick the gun away from the fallen man. 

“We’ve cleared the house. It’s over.” Junior told them. 

“Rachel?” Steve asked.

“Adam’s tending to her wounds. Nothing life-threatening.” Junior replied. 

“Mom’s hurt?” Grace asked. 

“A bit but she’ll be fine,” Junior promised. 

“Danny?” Steve asked. 

“Haven’t seen him yet,” Junior answered. 

Steve gave Grace and Charlie another hug and forehead kiss before he told Junior, “Take care of them. I’m going to find Danny.” 

Junior nodded and pulled the kids into an embrace himself, which they happily returned. 

Steve made his way upstairs and nodded to Adam who was patching up Rachel with Eric’s help. He then made his way back outside. It was dark but the full moon gave him some light. He hoped Danny was okay. He was so damn close…if he was moments late… 

Before he could finish that thought he heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. He reached for his gun and readied to fire. He slowly lowered it as a figure emerged and was bathed in the moon’s light. 

Danny, naked and bloodied, covered in dirty with hair a mess and eyes a bright crimson red was what emerged. 

Steve was stunned by the state Danny was in. He blinked to see if the eyes were just playing a trick but they remained red. He holstered his gun and slowly approached Danny. The blond matching his step until they were in front of the other, chest to chest.

He’d been so worried, so afraid of the worst. But here he was, in front of him…alive. 

“Danny…”

“You’re here…” Danny muttered, looking up at Steve in amazement. He didn’t even bother to feel awkward about being naked and bloody. His still clawed hand reached up and rested on Steve’s neck as he leaned in and rested his forehead against the other’s. 

Steve finally felt like he could relax. His hands came to rest on Danny’s hips. He had a lot of questions but they could wait. He needed this moment right now and to just _ be _ with Danny. Steve pulled Danny in closer, clinging to him desperately. 

“Never do that again…you can’t. You can’t do this to me again, Danny.” 

Danny felt Steve’s distress and agony clearly. It wasn’t as if being apart from Steve hadn’t given him a hard time either. Steve was his anchor and Danny needed him a lot. Still being under the moon’s pull, and needing to calm the other, Danny acted on instinct and kissed him. 

Steve froze for a moment and Danny feared that he overstepped, but then Steve adjusted their faces and his grip on Danny and deepened the kiss. 

When they pulled apart Steve said, “Well now you definitely can’t leave me again.” 


End file.
